Wise masters of Yunkai
by MissingBlank
Summary: Welcome to Yunkai! Home to harpies and famous bedslaves trained in the seven sighs, this story follows the path of a newly established Wise master. Contains heavy smut, more warnings inside.


**Important: This whole story is just a bunch of oneshots revolving around a new wise master and his sex slaves. Obviously that means that non consensual sex and rape is included, and depending on the chapter could end up with more tags. Not your cup of tea? I recommend the backspace button:)**

The city of Yunkai was a famous place in Essos, mainly for its bed slaves. It was here where a young man stopped his wagon full of goods, guarded by his own force of Unsullied. Strolling easily past the gates, his clothing marking him as the newest Wise master. Despite his relatively young status both physically and metaphorically however, the citizens held very high options of the man. A former commander of a decent sized mercenary company, he quickly rose to fame after completely wiping a dothraki khal who was foolish enough to attack the city while the mercenary company was under a contract with the city. The city of Yunkai offered the commander the position of a Wise master, and he accepted. Given a small fortune along with all the money he made as a sellsword, he quickly bought a decent sized mansion in the city. The mansion itself wasn't too special, with 4 floors and multiple rooms on each floor, with the basement redesigned as a dungeon for any.. unruly slaves.

"Stop." The man ordered his Unsullied upon reaching his mansion. The first thing he'd done after receiving the money was buying his own force of Unsullied, numbering around 50. It was a modest force, but as a new Wise master it was enough for now. Quickly ordering his servants to move his stuff into the house, he made his way towards the most important part of the city. The slaving square. It was filled with all sorts of people, from curious commoners to rich merchants to unruly slaves. In fact, an auction was in place right now as well, with a copper skinned woman in chains held on a podium.

"A healthy Lhazareen slave captured recently from the failed Dothraki raid! Bidding starts at 1000 gold honors." A fancily dressed man called out, holding the chains keeping the Lhazareen slave in place. The newest Wise master looked on in interest, but ultimately decided against it. Prices of all kinds were called out, and eventually a bid of 5000 Gold Honors was offered.

"5000! We have 5000 now! Does anyone else want to bid any more? I promise you, this Lhazareen slave is healthy as a bull and has much potential in bed!" The man in charge of the auctions called out. No one bid any more though, and the Lhazareen was sold to a pudgy man dressed in lavish silk and smelled heavily in perfumes. He quickly walked off with his slave, and another slave was brought up to the podium. This one caught the eyes of the newest Wise master, along with plenty of other bidders.

"A beautiful slave from the mystical Yi-Ti, caught while sailing the summer sea! An exotic beauty sure to capture the eyes of whoever you wish to, be it you're personal bed slave or a whore for a brothel!" The girl was certainly beautiful, looking to be around 18 years old. Her stubborn look was what drew the youngest Wise master in however, already imagining how she'd look after she was broken in brutally.

"Bidding starts at 10000 Gold honors!" immediately after that, bids of all kinds were called out.

"69000 Gold honors! Anyone el-" He was quickly cut off by the youngest Wise master.

"75000."

"75000! Any other takers?" There were none, and the youngest master quickly finished the paperwork for his new slave before hauling her back to his mansion dungeon.

xXx

The slave was quickly bound with her hands tied behind her.

"Do you speak high Valyrian?" The man in front of her asked in her native tongue. Momentarily shocked that he knew her language, she nodded.

"Good. Let me establish an very important lesson. You are the slave, and I am the master. Until I decide to sell you, you are to follow my every commands." He said, quickly switching to high valyrian. The slave quickly grew angered, and hissed at him.

"I am from the proud nation Yi Ti. I will not-" She was cut off as a hard slap landed on her cheek. Crying out in pain, she was unprepared for another slap on the other side.

The Young master held her chin in two fingers and pulled her stunned face in front of his own.

"You are now my property. You have no past, you have no name and you have no nationality. Do you understand?" The slave spat in his face. The young master blinked, before smiling thinly and wiping the spit from his face.

"You will learn the ways of a bed slave soon enough" With that, he left her tied in the dungeons, with her hands still tied behind her back.

xXx

The next day, the young master came again. The slave was in pain and in a sleep deprived state, her arms causing her continuous pain while keeping her from falling asleep.

"The first part of your training will now begin." The Young master told her, who simply tried to spit at him again. However, the young master slapped her hard, knocking the wind out of her. Coughing from the pain, she was unprepared for when she was forced onto her knees. A bowl filled with bad smelling mush was placed in front of her.

"Eat." The slave struggled, despite her stomach rumbling heavily. Her face was promptly stuffed into the bowl however, forcing her to swallow if she didn't want to choke.

"Mmmph!" Barely swallowing it down, she managed one breath of air before forced back into the bowl. It repeated continuously until she finally finished the goop. Soon after she finished however, she felt her insides burning.

"That goop you tried to ignore was actually filled with aphrodisiacs." The young master casually noted, watching the slave gasp for air and struggle with the burning sensation between her legs. He personally disliked using drugs, but they were needed if he wanted to break her quickly. The slave continuously struggled before finally begging the young master for release.

"Please...please!" Her voice was filled with breathless moans as she struggled to keep her composure.

"You will address me as master, and you will address yourself as 'this one'." The young master told her. She tried to retort, but the continuous burning sensation was driving her crazy.

"Please master, this one asks for the masters mercy." She finally gasped out, having lasted a full five minutes of struggling. The young master was suitably impressed, as most slaves barely lasted a minute. He undid his pants and pulled his erect member into the slaves face.

"Suck." The slave still looked like she wanted to disagree, but she wasn't able to say anything as her mouth was forcibly filled with dick.

"Mmph!" Drool flew out of her mouth as the enormous dick in her mouth continuously hit the back of her throat before releasing its load right into her mouth.

"You will eventually learn how to swallow." The young master told the choking slave, drool and tears running down her face.

"Now...I believe I promised you a reward?" Her face was forced back down as the rags covering her modesty were forcibly ripped off, revealing her drooling lower lips. She moaned helplessly as the young master forced a finger into the folds, making it release even more fluids. A second one joined the first one, and the slave screamed as she reached release...only for the fingers to leave her folds just before she reached her orgasm. Unable to form a coherent response, she just whined in complaint.

"Beg for it, slave. " The young master said, a small smile gracing his handsome features.

"T..this one begs for r..release master." She barely gasped out, her only thoughts focused on reaching an orgasm. The young master smiled just a bit wider, before grabbing his erect dick and lining it with her folds. The slave moaned, though it quickly turned into shrieks as the dick was forced straight in. The young master pulled out slightly, before ramming it straight back in. The slave let out a wordless scream as she finally reached orgasm, though it quickly turned back into another moan as the young master continued fucking her sensitive pussy. The young master soon reached another orgasm, and the slave let out another scream and orgasmed again as she felt her womb filled with her master's sperm. Exhausted, the slave laid with her head resting on the cold dungeon floor, her ass still raised and showing her pussy dripping various fluids. The young master, satisfied, left her there, still drooling.

xXx

"Who are you, slave?" The young master asked the once proud woman kneeling in front of him.

"This one is mere property of the young master, undeserving of a name." She replied, her head bowed submissively. Despite the aphrodisiacs, it still took a month to break the slave completely. It was worth it in the end however, and the young master smiled at the end result. What was once filled was hatred and stubbornness was replaced with devotion and subservience.

"Very good, slave. How would you like a reward?" He asked.

"This one is honored to have satisfied the young master. This one will receive all rewards gratefully." Despite that, her eyes were filled with lust, and the young master smiled.

**This story will have _very_ inconsistent updates, as I made this story mainly to take a break from my other story from time to time. I also take suggestions, so if you have any leave reviews on what you want to see. **

**Currency: 10 gold honors= roughly 1 american dollar in purchasing power**


End file.
